Divine Beauty
by Wonder Girl
Summary: An old fic I did of El-Hazard pairing Nanami and Makoto, a VERY CUTE COUPLE! It gets serious. . . Please R/R! =D


  
  
Helloo!! This is an edited version of a fic I wrote a couple of years ago. It's an alternative universe and all. =) I know the characters are OOC but I tired.. =( I hope you like it!! ENJOY!  
  
  
**Divine Beauty**  
by Wonder Girl  
  
  
"THAT DAMN MAKOTO MIZUHARA!!!"   


A short haired girl winced at the sound of the scream. "*Sigh* There goes his mind again. Why does Katsuhiko have to fight with Makoto? It gets so annoying!!" Nanami said before grabbing her bag and heading home.  
"I'M HOME!" Nanami yelled.  
An older version of herself appeared before Nanami. She had long, flowing hair and the same piercing brown eyes. "Hello dear, how was school?"  
The young girl sighed. "Hi mom, it was ok. Although Katusuhiko did have another 'episode' with poor Makoto."  
Her mother smiled sweetly. "Makoto? You seem to be pretty fond of this boy. You talk about him everyday."  
Nanami blushed furiously. "N-no!" She began. "It's just that he... ummm... I feel sorry for him! You know how big a jerk Katsuhiko can be!"  
Her mother giggled. "Ok, Nanami. But you know, if you like a boy, you should let him know." She said as she left the kitchen.   
Her mother's last comment left Nanami in deep thought. "'Let him know'?" She laughed at the thought of herself professing her undying love for the young boy. She liked him a lot but Nanami wasn't the best when it came to that sort of thing. She seemed shy. However, every time she saw Makoto her heart seemed to beat faster and she would loose all train of thought. He was a nice guy, she admitted.   


~~*~~  


Nanami had first noticed Makoto when she was late for school one day. She had never been late before in her entire life but fate had decided to intervene. As she ran through the halls she ran into something solid sending her flying back. She found herself on the ground staring into a pair of concerned brown grayish eyes.  
"Are you ok?"   
Nanami blushed and nodded, unable to find her voice.   
The boy smiled and offered his hand to help her.   
Nanami nervously took it and got up. "I-I really have to go!" She stuttered then left without a word.  


~~*~~  


She cursed under her breath. Nanami flung herself onto her bed and sighed in deep thought. "He probably doesn't even know who I am anyway, much less remember. I KNOW!" She squealed in glee. "I'll write him a note! I'll tell him to meet me tomorrow after school, that is, if he accepts to go out with me!" She shot up from bed and ran to her desk to get out a piece of paper and pen. "All right Nanami! You can do this! You can do ANYTHING!" With her own words of encouragement she began to write.  
Unknown to Nanami, Katsuhiko was behind her door listening to her plan of action.  
"Tomorrow? hhhmm. . . We'll see about that," grinned Nanami's older brother. With that he turned to his room and shut the door plotting the next day's new plan to destroy his rival.  
A shadowed figure remained in the hall. It's eyes were saddened and voice was sweet, "tomorrow. . . My children. . . Tomorrow you both shall know the truth of your origins."  
  
The Next day. . .   
  
Nanami showed up earlier then usual with her note in hand. *Alright Nanami! Now all you need to do is slip it in his cubby!* She snuck up to it and quietly slipped in it and ran as fast as she could before anyone could see see her.   
  
Makoto arrived to school promptly with the rest of the student body. He was not looking forward to another days of Jinnai's constant ranting and accusations.   
He sighed, "why me?" He then opened his cubby and to place his shoes in it. His eyes widened to see a pink envelope. "What's this?!" He knew it was a note from a girl and was shocked yet excited. It was the first time a girl had given him a letter. He picked it up and carefully opened it. Makoto read then read it silently to himself:  
  
Dear Makoto,   
  
I'm not very good at these things but I want to talk to you. Please meet me next the twin trees behind the school after classes.   
  
I'll be waiting.  
Nanami Jinnai **<**3  
  
"NANAMI?!" he yelled calling the attention of nearby students. He smiled to himself. "She is cute and smart and popular among the guys. I wonder what she wants to talk to me about ... maybe she'll ask me out!" He beamed with pride. He had always liked her since he had fist seen her. She had an air of confidence around her and always carried herself with pride. He liked that about her. Unfortunately her brother was what prevented him from approaching her. He frowned. "Well, I guess I can't keep her waiting all alone after school." With that he gathered his things and went to class impatiently waiting for the day to over to see Nanami.  
  
The brown haired girl fidgeted in her seat. "Only 3 minutes till class is over." Nanami said to herself. She was extremely nervous. It would be three minutes until she had to meet her crush and pop him the question. She had been on edge the whole day not concentrating on her quizzes nor where she was going. She had been a complete klutz.  
The piercing sound of the bell rang signaling the end of class for the day. "Ok, here goes," the girl said as she walked out of class.   
Walking towards the exit one of the teacher approached her. "Mr. Fujisawa!"  
"Nanami!! Can I talk to you? It's extremely urgent."  
Nanami looked panicked. "I can't, I'm sorry. I have something to do right now."  
The unshaven man frowned. "Nanami, it's very important and mandatory that we speak now."  
"But-!"  
"Not 'but's! Come with me!" Fugisawa ordered as he grabbed the young student by the wrist and dragged her away ignoring her cries of protest.  
  
Makoto waited impatiently by the twin trees for her. He smiled and allowed himself to  
gloat over Nanami's sudden impulsiveness. But, what if she just wanted to talk to him about some petty thing. It was a possibility. . .  
"Makoto Mizuhara," a voice behind him sneered.  
The young boy winced at the sound of the voice. "Jinnai?" He asked turning to face the person who had addressed him.  
"Well well well, are you waiting for someone?"  
Makoto gulped and nodded.   
"It wouldn't be my dear sister, would it?"  
"How would you know?!" Makoto gasped.   
Jinnai grinned. "Oh, I have my ways. Fortunately, Nanami is detained at the moment. Now, we can chat quietly together." Jinnai smiled and laughed maniacally as he reached behind him to reveal a rope. "NOW! YOU SHALL PAY MIZUHARA!"  
Makoto yelped as he saw the insane boy dart at him but managed to get out of the way. "Are you crazy!?" he yelled.   
And, so the pursuit commenced.  
  
Hour Later only 4 people were in the school.  
  
Nanami huffed in rage. "What do you mean my brother accused me of stealing funds from the student body!?"  
"I'm sorry Nanami, but this is a very serious accusation. I know you wouldn't do such a thing," Fujisawa said. "But, we have to settle this. . ."  
  
Jinnai cornered his rival. "We have to settle this, Mizuhara."  
  
Nanami cried. "NO! IT WASN'T ME! How could he accuse me of such a thing!!"  
  
Makoto backed up a little. "You wouldn't. . . you can't. . ." he began as he edged away from the rope in Jinnai's hands. The boy shut his eyes tightly waiting for what was to come.  
  
A flash of light enveloped the school. Taking the people within it.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
ok dont kill me. I didn't know what to call that place where the student place their shoes.. and the facts may be off a little but that's because I haven't seen the show in a long while but I am a firm believer in the Nanami/Makoto match... ^_^   


  
**Please Review! **=D  


  
  
  
**I am only into this to Enjoy  
- 'Enjoy' by Björk**


End file.
